trick or treat
by blaze404
Summary: my Halloween story, enjoy...and I made it like tales of the cryps XD (I think I failed at it)


*sitting in a large chair in a dark library, the only sources of light are coming from a fire in a fireplace like chains being pulled against a wall and a candle that is a skull with candle sticks protruding from it's eyes, the candle is on a small table next to me, the air is so thick with dust that it adds a resistance if walked through*

good evening all who have traveled here tonight

*there is the sound of thunder booming, echoing in the air for a second, and a streak of lightning, illuminating the library, the glow it produces sends a menacing glint into my eyes until it fades*

what a beautiful night for Halloween don't you think?

*the wind howls like a blood curtailing scream*

what do you like most about Halloween?

*there is a creaking of a door shutting slowly on old rusty hinges*

is it the candy and the treats?... or is it the tricks and the pranks?

*ever so slowly does a menacing grin spread across my face*

perhaps you are on of the few that likes the aurora of the dead and the creatures that live in the dark, waiting for their next victim to turn out the lights

*let's out a menacing cackle as the door slams shut, echoing in the darkness*

that reminds me of a story that is located somewhere in these archives...

*a book floats through the air, it looks like a regular book but it is covered by skeletal hands that make it look impossible to open, it smells like long dried blood of the dead*

here it is, and in such fine condition too

*grabs the book and the skeletal hands open , cracking as they do as if they have not moved in ages, allowing the book to be opened*

this story tells the tale of a spirit, whether it was a vengeful one, an insane and twisted one, or just one that was trying to have fun and did not know what it's fun actually did, a veteran of war who still thirsts for blood, and the unfortunate people of a town that will never forget that night

*there is a low, painful moan of someone in excruciating pain*

now, lets get into the story now shall we?

*lightning flares across the sky and the library is illuminated again, revealing there is a black, transparent figure standing nearby, watching as the lightning fades and thunder crackles*

* * *

Ryan was in an unusually happy mood tonight, for it was Halloween night and his blood lust could be filed on just the fears of others tonight. He knew Scar was set up for the occasion; he went on a hunt earlier to gather different animal parts to use as decoration. Ryan never knew how a guy that protects the weak and assists everyone with their problems can go out and butcher animals for Halloween decorations, but considering Scar's love for the holidays and his distraught mental state as well as the monster that lives in his subconscious it made sense for him to do that. Ryan was currently walking down a narrow alleyway, he saw a dark figure down at the end of the alleyway and pulled out his knife, he was going to start off with a few kills and calm down to torturing and just scaring people.

Ryan walked up to the figure, which was humming something and looked like a kid about six or seven years old. Ryan got within striking distance and pounced, knocking the kid into a wall and pinned him there.

"Hello there kid, I'm going to kill you"

Ryan said and showed the kid his knife, the kid screamed and started to stutter as he tried to speak.

"p-please m-mister, I-I d-don't w-want t-to d-die t-tonight…"

The kid trailed off, then spoke in a confident and happy voice.

"it's Halloween night you know, all of the ghosts and monsters come out on this night"

The kid smiled which made Ryan mad and stab the kid in the throat, splattering warm liquid everywhere.

"kid, I am one of those monsters"

Ryan was laughing and did not notice the liquid was turning into a fog, the kid smiled and faded away, leaving the fog as the only evidence he was ever there. Ryan was confused for a second before he remembered something from his years studying the supernatural and harnessing its power.

"on the night known as Halloween night users of the astral dark arts are in danger of spirits using their bodies to complete tasks they could not complete in life"

The teacher's voice rang in Ryan's ears, astral dark art users used the realm of the dead to transport from one location to another, Ryan had discovered how to use it to get into people's minds and avoid death. Ryan used it a lot and realized he had just allowed a spirit to posses him.

The spirit fog wrapped him in warmth and got in every wound an opening in Ryan's body it could find. Ryan snarled and tried to get away, but the pain of the possession was causing made him stop a short distance away. As the spirit finished possessing Ryan it got up and looked around, it had made Ryan's eyes cloudy and dilated, his movements were jerky and uncoordinated like he had not moved in years, and he seemed to look like he was going onto twenty years old instead of thirty.

"well… he is a little old and hard to use…but he sure does have the physic and agility to compensate for that"

The spirit giggled, but it transferred to Ryan as a chuckles and he walked out of the alleyway to find the first victim of the sprits intentions. Then he saw Pop and Cub out trick or treating and the spirit made Ryan grin, delighted that it can participate in Halloween this year.

The spirit used Ryan's knowledge of the town and ingenuity to set up a trick that they would walk right into. They would step on a tripwire and that would spring a mannequin holding a chainsaw to jump out of the bushes and scare them, the tripwire was also made a platform on wheels follow them, adding to the fear effect of it all. Pop and Cub fell for it easy, but they ran down a hill and the mannequin caught up with them and fell, cutting Pop in half and slicing Cub's head off, as Pop cried over Cub's death the spirit walked out of his hiding place and grinned.

"trick or treat"

The spirit grinned as the chainsaw flew from the mannequin and sliced Pop's head in half, then proceeded to find out what else it could do. Little did it know that someone had seen part of what went down, a blue flying squirrel was floating in the sky, wondering if it was just a case of being there or if Ryan had actually caused it. It soon found a group of people, as it got closer it saw that the group consisted of Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles, Sniffles, Lifty and Shifty, Handy, petunia, Nutty, and Toothy. They were all standing in front of an old house that looked like it was about to collapse, they were arguing and debating on whether or not to go into the house. This was another opportunity for the spirit to play another trick; everyone loves a good trick on Halloween the spirit thought as it set up another trick for the group in the house. They soon entered the house and looked around the main foyer they saw an old run down building in desperate need of repair, nothing more than that. They seemed disappointed and were about to leave when a section of ceiling started to crack, they all looked up as it fell and killed Toothy, Flaky, Nutty, and Handy. The others panicked and made a run for the door, unfortunately there were holes in the floor and Cuddles, Giggles and Sniffles all fell into the basement and got crushed by the boxes that were down there and toppled on top of them. As Lifty, Shifty, and Petunia all ran out the door in blind fear for their lives, they did not notice the boards break, causing the overhand at the front door to collapse, impaling them with old and rotted wood and they soon died of blood loss.

"trick or treat"

The spirit was so happy, it was enjoying every moment of this and it never wanted it to end, but it knew Halloween was only one night so it wanted to make the best of it and went off to find someone else. Splendid had seen them all panic and die but could not conclude that it was Ryan and not just the usual bad luck of the town because of the curse. The spirit found some of the older tree friends hanging around, having a poor excuse of a Halloween party. There was Russell, Mime, Lumpy, Flippy, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, and The Mole, all had some kind of drink in their hands and poorly done Halloween cookies.

"these sorry excuses of people are disgracing Halloween with this poorly made party"

The spirit hissed and thought this was not going to be fun since they were not even good patrons, so it just killed them all with pure hatred filling its actions. Splendid finally had something he could confront Ryan about, killing Russell, Mime, Lumpy, Flippy, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, and The Mole in cold blood.

"Ryan, why did you kill them?"

Splendid flew down to what he thought was Ryan, but was in fact the spirit possessing Ryan, and landed in front of him. The spirit had seen him back at the house when it pulled the trick on the kids and had a treat for him.

"It's Halloween, lighten up hand have some candy"

The spirit tossed Splendid what looked like a hard candy, Splendid did not trust it, but caught it anyways. He looked it over for a second before eating is, then started to choke and cough up blood, falling to the ground as he did.

"w-what was that thing?"

"why it was just a candy called Kryptonut"

The spirit grinned as Splendid puked out his internal organs and died, then proceeded to look for another victim, but stopped for a second and turned back around.

"trick or treat"

It saw its next victim almost immediately; Lammy was sitting near Scar's house looking at it with a mixture of confusion, fear, and awe at how gruesome it looked. There were animal intestines squirting blood occasionally attached to the walls of it, animal bones littered the yard, there were candles made out of brains along the front of the house and leading up to it, and a bowl near the door contained animal eyes, but a sign written in blood said there was candy inside the eyes. The spirit moved quickly, it knew how this was going to end and wanted to go out in traditional style, it skinned Lammy and wore her skin as a costume and went up to Scar's front door and rang the bell.

"who is it?...candy is in the bowl"

Scar was inside and went to the door, then opened it, and saw who he thought was Ryan, in Lammy's skin.

"Ryan… what did you do this time?"

"trick or treat"

Scar looked confused as the spirit made Ryan take off the skin and lunge at Scar with his knife out, there is the sounds of fighting going on in the house and a scream of pain before silence.

* * *

*closes the book and grins*

that is the end of tonight's story, I hope you enjoyed it

*fire in the fireplace bursts into an inferno, casting enough light to see the library, it seems to never end, filled with sinister and old books as far as the eye can see, the black transparent figure is even closer now, but soon is not seen as the fire dimes out, leaving the candle as the only source of light*

I hope you have a happy Halloween

*laughs as the candle blows out, but in the last seconds the figure is standing right behind me, there is an echo of my laugh, then only silence*


End file.
